


Vườn Hoa Tử Đằng

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Flowers, Growing Old Together, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Vườn Hoa Tử Đằng

[Fanfic Viết][Stony] Vườn hoa tử đằng - NyNy

Căn nhà gỗ trên đồi đã được mua lại từ lâu lắm rồi, kể cả người dân trong vùng cũng không biết chính xác đã bao lâu, nhưng có một điều mà ai trong vùng cũng biết, là nơi đó có một vườn hoa đẹp nhất trần đời.

Trên con dốc thoải, là những mảng cỏ xanh tươi, lấm tấm sương đọng, điểm xuyến xung quanh là cả một vườn hoa. Thứ hoa màu tim tím, mọc từng chùm, rủ nhẹ xuống dọc theo lối đi. Khi gió lùa qua, những chùm hoa như tóc cô gái trẻ, ngập ngừng lả lướt theo gió bay bay, nếu nghe kĩ, người ta lại dễ dàng nghe thấy từng tiếng động nhẹ, hệt như tiếng chuông gió, nghe chừng rất vui tai. Khu vườn đó có những sắc thái rất lạ, rất riêng theo mỗi khung giờ trong ngày.

Khi hoàng hôn buông mình trên con dốc, thứ ánh sáng chiều tà buồn tênh khiến cả khu vườn như bừng sáng một sức sống lạ lùng. Những tia nắng cuối ngày len mình qua từng chùm hoa li ti, in hằn bóng lên trên mặt cỏ, lại phảng phất thứ ánh sáng màu cam, pha lẫn chút tím thơ mộng. Biết bao người như vấp vào cơn say đê mê của thứ thuốc kì diệu từ thiên nhiên, họ đắm mình trong khung cảnh ấy để quên cả lối về.

Hoặc giả như khi đêm lướt trên trời cao, kéo theo hằng hà sa số những vì sao lấp lánh, cả khu vuờn như chững lại. Những bông hoa lúc này như những chiếc bóng đèn bé tí, được thắp sáng bằng ánh sáng mỏng tang của mặt trăng mà trở nên kỳ bí, huyền diệu, hệt như một dải lụa đen bóng được điểm tô bằng kim tuyến vậy.

Nếu cố dậy sớm hơn, ta lại thấy một khung cảnh khác của khu vườn. Khi tia nắng mai chạm nhẹ lên những chùm hoa, phản xạ lại những hạt sương sớm còn đọng lại, nhìn từ xa cả một khu vườn lấp lánh ánh tím hệt như cả một rừng thủy tinh xinh đẹp dưới ánh mặt trời, khiến con tim thiếu nữ yêu kiều nào rồi cũng phải gục ngã.

Một ngày, khi bức ảnh chụp về khu vườn được lan toả rộng rãi, khi khách bộ hành bắt đầu những chuyến hành trình ghé thăm vùng đất để chiêm ngưỡng vườn hoa, mọi chuyện mới thật sự bắt đầu.

***

"Nào nào, cô gái trẻ, cô đến để tham quan vườn hoa trên con đồi phải không?" - Một người đàn ông hỏi cô gái trẻ khi cả hai đang ngồi bên quán ăn trong vùng. Người đàn ông bận đồ lịch sự, nhưng lại đeo kính đen và đầu đội mũ, nhưng từ chất giọng, dễ dàng đoán ra tuổi ông cũng đã thuộc hàng trung niên hoặc cao hơn thế.

Cô gái nhìn gã đàn ông tỏ vẻ nghi ngờ, nhưng bằng sự tử tế, lịch sự, cô vẫn đáp:

"Đúng vậy, làm sao mà ông biết?"

Gã chỉ vào máy ảnh chụp hình chả cô và cuốn tạp chí trên bàn có hình vườn cây được, sau khi nhấp một ngụm cà phê đen của mình, gã mới từ tốn đáp:

"Tôi gặp nhiều người đến đây viếng thăm khu vườn rồi. Nhưng kết quả thì chỉ có một" - Người đàn ông giơ lên ngón tay khẳng khiu của mình, với thái độ ngạo mạn hệt như một tên lãnh chúa kênh kiệu - "Chẳng một ai, chẳng một ai được in dấu chân mình vào khu vườn ấy cả."

"Nhưng làm sao họ có-" - Cô gái trẻ mở miệng toang phản bác, tay cô giữ chặt cuốn tạp chí.

"Chỉ là những kẻ gàn dở, thích tự cho là đúng, họ chỉ có thể đứng từ xa, chụp vội vài tấm hình với táng cây từ tận cuối chân đồi rồi quay về nhà. Chút lời tâng bốc, thế là ai cũng nghĩ rằng họ đã đến, chỉ có vậy thôi." - Gã nhếch môi, nâng tách cà phê lên và thưởng cho bản thân thêm một ngụm nữa. Cô ngập ngừng, nhưng vẫn kiên nhẫn đợi chờ ông ta nhấm nháp thức uống của mình.

"Vậy tại sao ông lại nói cho tôi biết mọi thứ?"

Và người đàn ông nhếch môi cười, ông chỉ đáp:

"Cô có muốn nghe một câu chuyện không?" - Ông không đợi cô đáp lời mà tiếp tục - "Lâu lắm rồi, chắc hẳn thời gian cũng đã vài ba chục năm về trước, khi cô đây chắc hẳn còn chưa sinh ra, có một đội được lập ra để bảo vệ loài người. Biệt đội ấy có nhiều thành viên, điều đặc biệt là họ không phải người bình thường. Có một gã thần sấm tóc vàng, một gã khổng lồ xanh, một cung thủ tài năng, một cô nàng điệp viên nóng bỏng, một chàng siêu chiến binh và-" - Gã đàn ông đột nhiên bật cười thích thú, gã đưa mắt nhìn ra xa trong một chốc, rồi tiếp tục câu chuyện - "Một gã thiên tài, tay chơi, và là một nhà từ thiện. Họ được gọi là Avengers."

"Nhưng câu chuyện về những siêu anh hùng thế hệ trước thì liên quan gì tới khu vườn?" - Cô gái nhíu mày.

"Rồi cô sẽ biết." - Gã lấy tay đẩy lại kính trên mắt, vẫn chất giọng trầm ngạo nghễ, gã nói. Trong khi cô gái trẻ bắt đầu xoay cây bút trên những ngón tay, cho thấy cô hoàn toàn không tập trung vào câu chuyện được kể, nhưng gã đàn ông vẫn không màng tới mà tiếp tục kể.

"Chàng siêu chiến binh tên là Captain America và gã thiên tài là Iron Man lúc nào cũng đối đầu nhau. Họ luôn là hai đỉnh thái cực, một là mặt hồ tĩnh lặng, một lại là cả một rừng lửa nhiệt huyết, cả hai là mặt trái trên cùng một đồng xu. Bất đồng quan điểm là chuyện thường ngày. Nhưng khi thời gian trôi đi, có gì đó đã thay đổi. Những lần cãi vã vì bất đồng chiến lược trước mỗi trận chiến dần thay đổi bằng những cuộc cãi vã vì lo lắng sau mỗi trận chiến. Những lần tựa lưng nhau trên chiến trường choáng ngợp những lần mắt to trừng mắt nhỏ cãi nhau. Và những lần đánh nhau một trận ra trò dần bị thay thế bởi nụ hôn ngọt ngào nơi chót lưỡi." 

Cô gái trẻ bật cười thích thú.

"Họ yêu nhau!"

"Ừ là một tình yêu đậm sâu. Thứ tình yêu trui rèn qua lửa đỏ thì đâu thể nào yếu đuối?"

"Nhưng trong những cuốn sách về họ đều không nói về điều này." - Bàn tay nhỏ bé của cô ngừng xoay đều cây bút trên tay, mà chuyển sang cầm chặt bút, cô bắt đầu ghi chép, minh chứng cho việc cô dần có hứng thú với câu chuyện.

"Tất nhiên là vậy, vì thời ấy mấy tay lãnh đạo không thích phô trương tình yêu đồng giới. Dù ngoài mặt vẫn cố giơ cao lá cờ ủng hộ. Và trên hết, là do cuộc chiến sau cuối."

"Cuộc chiến?"

"Ừ nó đó, tôi thích gọi là cuộc chiến cuối hơn. Mà phải nói về khoảng thời gian trước đó để cô hiểu hơn. Chiến binh và thiên tài lại cãi nhau. Khác hẳn những lần trước, khi cuộc cãi vã có thể dàn xếp bằng hơi ấm của quan tâm và yêu thương, thì lần này, đáng buồn thay, là không cách nào giải quyết. Họ chia tay nhau."

Cô gái trẻ mở to mắt, có gì đó hụt hẫng trong ánh nhìn của cô, nhưng bàn tay cô vẫn siết chặt cây bút, lời nói thì trôi thành lời trước khi cô kịp nhận ra:

"Chia tay? Họ đã có thể chết vì nhau, làm sao mà lại có thể chia tay?"

"Cô gái trẻ đáng thương, để tôi nói cho cô biết rằng cuộc sống thì tàn nhẫn, mà không phải chỉ cần có tình yêu trong đời là đã đủ đâu. Đôi khi ta phải có nhiều hơn thế. Họ chia tay, khi chiếc khiên cha gã làm cho anh quay về nơi căn hầm gã ở, mọi chuyện lắng xuống. Nhưng có những thứ chẳng bao giờ thay đổi - tình cảm bị thương tổn không vì thế mà biến mất, chỉ khác là trở nên lắng đọng và sâu sắc hơn thế. Và một nửa thành viên trong nhóm dẫn đầu là siêu chiến binh bị truy lùng gắt gao, một nửa còn lại dẫn đầu là gã thiên tài sống trong giam cầm và cả hai lại lần nữa thuộc về hai chí tuyến khác nhau. Nhưng công bằng mà nói thì câu chuyện này ngay từ đầu đã chẳng có sai hay đúng."

"Sau đó thì sao?"

"Sau đó, bẵng đi vài năm, cuộc chiến sau cuối diễn ra, một gã Titan điên muốn hủy diệt thế giới. Họ lại về chung một chí tuyến và khi ánh mắt đầu tiên chạm vào cái nhìn đối phương, tình yêu ngày trước lại nhen nhúm, hệt như mồi lửa được ấp ủ trong than hồng, kết quả là bừng cháy dữ dội. Họ chìm đắm trong men ái tình lại phải chân trần đạp lên mảnh vỡ của thực tại, đó là lúc khi họ phải đưa ra quyết định trọng đại. Đó là hy sinh bản thân vì thế giới. Đổi một người lấy về cả vạn người."

"Họ đã làm thế nào?"

"Họ đã e sợ, đã chùn bước, đó là lý do mà mấy tay lãnh đạo ghét chuyện tình này, họ chỉ muốn ai đó chấp nhận hy sinh, đổi về thế giới họ đã từng biết. Nhưng đến cuối cùng, họ vẫn là anh hùng, mà anh hùng thì phải hy sinh bảo vệ cả thế giới. Có một tấm bia mộ được dựng lên, đó là nơi mà Iron Man yên nghỉ."

Cô gái trẻ không tin vào tai mình nữa, buồn thương dâng lên trong đáy mắt, trào ra khỏi mắt lại hoá thành những giọt nước mắt đau đến nhói lòng.

"Vậy.. vậy còn người kia? Người ở lại?"

"Anh ta từng nói thế này: 'Đổi mình em lấy về cả thế giới, là một thế giới không sắc, không màu'. Đây hẳn là lý do mà chuyện tình của họ bị che giấu. Sau đó, anh ta bắt đầu trồng cây, thứ cây khi đủ lớn sẽ nở ra thứ hoa mang sắc màu tim tím, ngập tràn nhung nhớ khôn nguôi. Anh ta muốn điểm tô thế giới bằng sắc hoa ấy, cho mọi người đều biết, anh ta đã từng yêu đến thế."

"Là khu vườn ấy?"

"Đúng, khi một năm bước qua, anh ta lại trồng một cây, và số lượng cây của khu vườn ấy thì-" 

"Nhiều đến choáng ngợp."

"Cô biết tại sao nhiều đôi yêu nhau lại thấy đẹp và cố công đến chụp hình không? Như trong tạp chí cô đang đọc." - Gã nhìn vào tạp chí của cô gái, tựa đề là "Những địa điểm phù hợp cho các cặp đôi tổ chức hôn lễ."

"Tôi không biết."

"Vì đơn giản là trong tim có tình thì muôn vật đều đua sắc, hơn nữa, vườn hoa ấy ươm mầm bằng tình yêu." - Gã nhếch mép cười.

"Loài hoa ấy, nếu tôi không nhầm là hoa tử đằng, đúng chứ?" - Cô gái như si ngốc vuốt ve bức ảnh trên cuốn tạp chí. Nơi bức hình chụp từ tận chân đồi, nên chỉ thấy xa xa hàng cây màu tím trong mơ hồ. - "Tượng trưng cho đời này mãi mãi một tình yêu. Còn màu tím lại tượng trưng cho sự thủy chung."

Người đàn ông không đáp.

"Thủy chung cả đời một tình yêu. Đúng vậy." - Một thanh âm khác vang lên khiến cả hai ngước nhìn, một người đàn ông trung niên với mái tóc vàng đã chuyển mình thành màu trắng theo thời gian đã đứng cạnh gã từ bao giờ. Ông ta xoa nhẹ vai gã rồi dịu dàng trao gã một nụ hôn đằm thắm giữa trước mắt bao người. 

Cô gái trẻ bất đắc dĩ làm nhân chứng sống cho màn tình ái ngọt ngào, thì ngượng ngùng vô cùng. Tiếp theo, người đàn ông đỡ gã đứng dậy và dịu dàng ôm vai gã:

"Về nhà thôi."

"Đã trồng xong rồi à?" - Hai bàn tay đan vào nhau, ngón áp út - nơi hai chiếc nhẫn y hệt nhau, nhẹ nhàng chạm vào nhau, sáng loáng thứ ánh sáng thoả mãn.

"Đã xong của năm nay rồi. Em hài lòng chứ?"

"Hừ, tôi muốn khu vườn ấy rồi sẽ có cả trăm, cả ngàn cây, để mọi người biết rằng, có một gã đội trưởng đã si tình vì tôi đến thế!" 

Cô gái trẻ bật dậy, chạy vội theo hai dáng hình:

"Khoan, xin hãy đợi đã."

Họ ngừng bước và quay lại nhìn cô, chờ đợi câu nói kế tiếp:

"Họ.. đã hạnh phúc, đúng chứ?"

"Ừ" - Cả hai mỉm cười vui sướng, dù thời gian in dấu lên khoé mắt, khoé môi, thì cũng không sao che giấu nụ cười thỏa mãn ấy - "Đã, đang, sẽ hạnh phúc."

"Giúp tôi được không, cô gái?"

Cô bật cười, đồng ý. Vài ngày sau, trên tờ báo uy tín, xuất hiện một bài đăng dài. Nội dung bài báo kể về một khu vườn được ươm mầm yêu thương, nơi chủ nhân của nó muốn chứng tỏ yêu dấu khôn nguôi với một hy vọng nhỏ bé - xin mọi người đừng tới gõ cửa ngôi nhà, vì nơi đó là chốn bình yên cuối cùng của họ. Xin đừng làm phiền hạnh phúc đã được vun vén sau biết bao năm dài tháng rộng, gặp gỡ, chia xa, rồi lại bên nhau như lúc xưa đã từng.

***  
Cả hai men theo lối mòn dẫn lên ngọn đồi, băng qua hàng rào nhỏ, tiến vào bên trong khu vườn. Dọc hai lối đi là hàng cây tử đằng cao lớn với chùm hoa rũ mình nên thơ vô cùng. Họ băng qua lối đi, giữa khu vườn, quả thật có một tấm bia mộ, đề Iron Man. Gã bật cười khi nhìn thấy nó.

"Đã có một thứ nằm xuống đây thật. Chỉ là thứ nằm xuống là trách nhiệm, là gánh nặng."

"Em đã chiến đấu cho thế giới đủ rồi. Hãy để lại cho lớp trẻ." - Steve ôm chặt lấy gã.

"Anh cũng vậy. Nhiệm vụ của chúng ta là hạnh phúc."

Tiếng cười của họ vang lên giữa khu vườn, lấp ló sau những bông hoa, ngân vang lên tận trời xanh. Họ hôn nhau như đã từng, nụ hôn giữa biển hoa tím biếc, ngập tràn yêu dấu.

__________  
Vui lòng không mang khỏi blog


End file.
